Many dental tools require a power cable, a conduit to carry for example water, air, or another media, a data cable, or a combination of such cables and conduits. These dental tools are typically designed for a particular purpose and cannot be used for different tasks or multiple purposes. A dentist or other dental professional performing a dental procedure or operation may need several single-purpose dental tools to complete that procedure. Each single-purpose dental tool may require one or more of a power cable, media conduit, or data cable to operate.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.